Jace and ducks
by InuyashaTMIfan17
Summary: Why DOES Jace hate ducks? The world will never know. Here is a bunch of one shots where the whole gang, even Sebastian and Valentine, prank Jace with ducks. No mature content! So it's safe for kids! Just humor! Soon turns into a prank war... With Jace, Clary and Sebastian on one team and the rest on the other... After we get past everyone individually pranking Jace. Enjoy, Guys!
1. Clary

**ok guus this is a story about jace and his fear of ducks. Each chapter someone is gonna "torture" poor Jace with ducks. There will be:**

**Clary**

**Sebastian**

**Izzy**

**Alec**

**Simon**

**Magnus**

**Valentine**

**Maia**

**Jordan**

**I don't know who else... So enjoy! The chapters are gonna be shoort so deal with it! Thanx**

CLARY POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jace sitting at the table. The others were apperantly not up yet. "Hey" I say to my amazing boyfriend. He looks up and grins, waving me over to him where he kisses me. "What's up?" He asks. I shake my head and say that nothing wrong. He nods. He knows that I haven't been sleeping well, plaqued by nightmares about my evil, sick, twisted, psychopath of a brother. Yes, i sound harsh but i hate the guy.. Do you blame me? I mean he thinks he's in love with me.

I have a great prank to pull on Jace, I just need him out of the house.. I'll get into detail later but it involves ducks. He hates ducks and I'm feeling little mean today. I need new art supplies anyway and he won't let me go out and get them cause he's paranoid that Sebastian will take me.. Idiot. "Hey, babe? Will you do me a favor?" I ask sweetly. "Yes. What?" "I need new art supplies... Do you think you could get me some?" He nods "what would you like?" "I dont mind. The only thong I really need is a sketchpad but i want other stuff and you can pick them out, ok?" He nods and gets up. I walk him to the door and peck him on the cheek. He grabs his leather jacket, pulls it on and leaves. I wait a while to see if he's forgotten anything but he doesn't come back. I sigh in relief and dig out my phone. I dial Alec's number and wait. "Hey Clary! You ready? Is he gone?" "Yep!" I giggle. "Ok, we will be there soon." "Ok."

I wait two minutes and him and Magnus enter. "Let's go prank Jace!" Magnus screeches! We grin and hurry to Jaces spotless white room. That guy is a serious neat freak... Magnus casts a spell and a lot of ducks appear in Jaces room. The wole room id filled with quaking. It's adorable, to be honest! We hurry out of his room as we hear the door open and Jace call my name. I enter the hallway. "Hey, back already?" I ask. He nids handing me my art supplies. I beam at him, "thanks. Now go take a shower you stink." He nods and runs to his room.

Me and theboys look at each other and chuckle darkly. "AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE MUFFIN?!" we hear Jace scream and come running down the hall! "Clary! Did you do this?" He points at me i look scared and hide behind Magnus. His glare softens and he apologizes. He opens his arms and i run into them. The ducks come waddling down the hall but Magnus just makes them disappear.

**So, there you have it! Do you like? Hehe! Why does Jacehate ducks though? Hmm... Anyway see ya next time peeps!**


	2. oh poop more ducks, Valentine

**hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2 of Jace hates ducks... Ugh i really want to make a fanfic where they are in a chatroom thing but... Idk anyway here goes!**

**Oh poop! Here is more ducks! Valentine style!**

Valentine POV

I sauntered into the kitchen and saw Jonathan. "Hello, Jonathan." He looks up "hello, father." "I need you to run an errand for me." He nods, accepting. "Theres been a demon horde sighted near here (A/N I DON'T KNOW WHERE JACE LIVED WHEN HE WAS LITTLE..) and I need you to kill them. I know you can do it" "yes, father." He goes to the weapoms room and grabs fighting gear and a weaponsbelt and stuffs a stele, seraph blade and other various weapons. He says good bye and leaves. Now formy master plan. He has upset and disappointed me recently and i want to punish him by makinghim learn that i am to be feared, so why not take his greatest fear, ducks, and scare him. It's foolproof really.

I walk to the pond not far from the house and grab a adult duck and ducklings and dump them in his clean room. They quack and the adult jumps on his neatly made bed. I exit his foom and wait.

2 hours have passed when he finally gets home. "It's done." He statesand heads up to shower.

Moments later, you can hearhigh pitched screams. He comes rCing down the hall and crashes into me. "Did you like your punishment for disappointing me?" He nods, still terrified. I ruffled his blond curls and left to dispose of the ducks.

**so? What u think? Not as funny but Valentine wasn't a ffunny man.. So what do you think about the chatroom thing? XOXO**


	3. Don't make fun of Izzy's cooking!

**Jace and Ducks**

**Hey guys, I have returned! Mwahaha. Miss me? Sorry for disappearing. I'm updating all my stories since I have been gone so long, though it might be a while.**

**Anyways, Clary and Valentine has already tortured him, so now it's Izzy's turn. I might do more than one chapter for each person and I might add some different characters as well. **

**Oh yeah, who's watching Shadowhunters? Tell me what you think! Here's what I think: I love it. They chose the perfect cast. It's awesome, even though it doesn't exactly follow the books, but why does that matter? If they make it similar, than who cares? If you want a second season, stop complaining. I think it would be cool if there were like two seasons at least the first one follows the Mortal War with Valentine and the second could follow the Dark War with Sebastian. I want to see who they choose as Sebastian (if they do have him in this, they should, he is a big part of the whole series… well half of it.) **

**Anyway more casting thoughts: I love who they chose as Clary, Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy and Magnus! Not sure about Luke or Jocelyn or Valentine… (Hey, did you notice that the guy playing Luke is also the Old Spice dude? Lol) There's my thoughts so far.**

**Anyway. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination!**

**Chapter three: Don't make fun of Izzy's cooking**

**Izzy POV of course!**

I walked down the hall, plotting. Jace is always complaining about my cooking. The others are at least polite and nice when they tell me not to cook! He just says rude things and I'm sick of it. I'm trying to figure out his fear which, apparently, everyone else knows but me! I mean, Alec and I have known him longest besides mom, dad and… Max. So, I'm headed to the training room where I know Clary and Jace are training with each other, like normal.

I opened the heavy doors and saw them practicing knife throwing. Clary's actually pretty good at knife throwing. She surprised me one time when we were training and she threw a knife at me. It barely missed my face! "Hey, guys!" I called. The stopped and turned, smiling, and waved at me. "Hey, Iz, what's up?" Jace asked. "Hey, I need to steal your girlfriend for a minute. I want to talk to her for a minute." I said. Jace pouted and Clary laughed at him. "Alright." Clary said, while Jace whined at her. She just laughed and pecked his cheek.

She walked over to where I was, Jace staring after her. "Come on." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, into my room downstairs. "What's wrong, Izzy?" she asked. "Nothing. I have a plan but I need your help. I want to pull a prank on him that will scare him for being a jerk about my cooking. I need to know his greatest fear. Please, Clary? You know what he says!" I pleaded, which I hardly ever do. She laughed and got a playful spark in her eyes. "Yeah, he is a jerk about it. The rest of us try to be polite when we ask you to not cook." I nodded in agreement.

"His greatest fear is ducks. Don't ask why, I have no idea. All I know is that he absolutely HATES them. Trust me. He squeals like a girl every time he sees one. And I will help keep it a secret. I'll ask Magnus to help us get the ducks when you're ready. I'm sure he will agree to help." She said, grinning.

I smiled at her. "Thank you!" I hugged her slightly in gratitude. "Dude, this is going to be awesome!" "Do you know what you want to do?" she asks. I nod. "I think We will put him in a large cage with ducks in it, out in public and watch him freak out. We will invite everyone else to watch." She nodded. "That's a great idea. Hey, we should somehow send an invitation to Sebastian. I bet he would lve to see that!" "Yes! It would be funny."

We called Magnus and told him our, well my, plan and he agreed and helped make plans. We will set up in Central Park and Clary will ask Jace to get in the cage for her, which he will hopefully agree to do for her. She is fully prepared to cry if she has to, she said. Once he's in the cage, Clary will make sure he stays in the cage while we gather everyone and somehow get a hold of Sebastian, though, all we will probably need to do is say "Clary wants you to see something amazing." And hopefully he will agree to it.

The next day, we set up the cage and Clary went to get Jace. They returned several minutes later and he got into the cage. Magnus Portaled everyone here and gave me his cell phone that he had somehow gotten Sebastian's cell number programed into.

I quickly dialed the number, taking a deep breath. "What, warlock?" "You have Magnus' number in your phone? This is Isabelle Lightwood, by the way." I giggled. He growled at me quietly. "I do not wish to talk to you." He said, rudely. "Fine, then. I'll let you talk to one person you will talk to." I turned to Clary and kept the phone at my ear so he could her. "Here, Clary. He won't talk to me." I gave the phone to her and we all walked a bit away from Jace so he won't hear and put it on speaker. "Sebastian?" she asked. "Clarissa. Why are you and your friends calling?" he responded in a much nicer tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, we are doing something funny to Jace and we want you to see. I might give you a surprise." She said. The other end was silent. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute. This surprise better be good." He finally said. "Oh, it will be. Promise." He hung up and a few seconds later appeared in front of us. "So, what are you doing to Jace?" She pointed. He raised an eyebrow. "I put him in the cage." She said, giggling slightly. "Clary! Get away from him!" Jace yelled. I looked at him and saw he was glaring at Sebastian. "Yeah, yeah!" She walked back into the cage and flicked his nose. "Happy?" "Let me out." He said. She cheekily fingered her chin as everyone else walked back over. "Hmmm… how about… No! You're stuck in there because we have a great surprise for you, Jacey bear!" she winked at him, grinning widely.

He looked confused. "Alright Magnus, do your thing." I said. Magnus snapped his fingers and several duck appeared in the cage. Jace froze. He yelped and jumped to cling to the top of the cage. "What the muffin? Get me out of her!" Magnus mage the top of the cage electric and Jace fell. He squealed like a girl and glared at the ducks and us. "This is what you get for insulting and being a jerk about my cooking!" I said, smirking.

Clary grinned happily as she grabbed Sebastian's hands and danced around with him. What surprised me though is when he actually let her. "Jace is afraid of ducks! Jace is afraid of ducks! How the mighty have fallen!" she sang. "Clary! I am going to kill you." She giggled and skipped to him. "Aw. Don't you wuv me?" She started to fake cry. He looked startled and apologized profusely. Clary stuck out her tongue at him and hid behind Sebastian.

We watched him dance around the ducks for a few minutes. "Alright, Magnus let him out." He snapped his fingers again and the cage and ducks disappeared. Jace breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Clary who ran away. "I am so going to get you now!" he yelled. "Why? It wasn't entirely my idea! Izzy came up with it! Magnus and I only helped." She called back as she circled around us and she jumped onto Sebastian's back. "Run, demon boy! Please! Go! Back to the Institute!" She yelled at him. "What about my surprise, little sister?" he didn't move. "You'll get it at the Institute, when Jace catches up. The rest of you stay here, will you?" HE took off, looking excited, the disgusting psychopath.

Once they left I burst out laughing. "What's the surprise?" Luke asked, worried. I explained to them what she planned and they looked disgusted as well.

When we got home, she was complaining about the kiss. Apparently, he said that they should do it again and she told him "Not just no, but heck no!" and that she punched him before he disappeared and she kissed Jace. Jace was not happy and was even more protective of her.

**So, there you go. Even got Sebastian in there. Review, Favorite and follow! Thanks! 3**


	4. Simon

**Yo! I'm excited right now. Last year of high school finally started. I'm homeschooled. Yep. So this is Simon's turn. Hehe. And you know he's going to do something wicked. I'll let you know who we haven't had prank Jace yet at the end and you can choose from those. Or I'll choose if you don't lol. And then we will get to an actual story type prank war… in a different fanfic lol. This is the Prequel I guess (Yes, I just thought of this…)**

**I own NOTHING!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Simon's crazy prank**

I sit in Jordan's apartment, **(This is set before he died but still in Heavenly Fire BTW.)** thinking about what to do to Jace. I'm sick of his taunting, teasing and name calling. It needs to stop. I can't put ducks in his room or lock him in a cage like Clary and Izzy, so I need to think of something different. What can I do? Hmm… OH! I know! How about I make Clary dress like a duck and chase him around?

I smile to myself and call Clary, telling her of my plan. She quickly agrees and we arrange a date and time. We are doing it tomorrow when Jace returns from his hunting trip. She's irritated that he never lets her go on any trips anyway, because Sebastian's still running around. We hang up and wait for tomorrow to came, which it finally does.

We were at Luke's house, since that is where Clary stays when there's nobody at the Institute and quickly get ready. We have three minutes left when she's in her costume and hiding around the corner. She has a recorder with a quacking duck on it in her hands inside the costume's gloves. I sit on the couch just as Jace comes in. "Hey, vampire. Where's Clary?" he asks as soon as he sees me. I mentally smirk but keep my face calm on the outside.

"She's upstairs I think, getting ready still." I answered. He nods and heads up the stairs. "Quack." He turns, pale as a sheet and stares, wide-eyed at the Clary-duck standing behind him. "What the- Is it possessed?" he said, backing up as "it" went closer. "No! Get away from me, you bloodthirsty demon duck!" he squeals and runs out of the house. Clary stays behind and takes the head of the costume off, laughing her butt off.

She takes it off (She was wearing her normal clothes under it) and runs after Jace. She brings the shaking Jace inside, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm sorry. It was just a prank, baby. But you really got to stop being mean to Simon. Please? For me?" she was saying. "Ok." He said quietly. "And I'm not a demon…" she said, poking his cheek with a gentle smile. He nods and apologizes, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Clary." I said, and went home.

**So, there's Simon's prank. So we haven't done:**

**Sebastian**

**Alec**

**Magnus**

**And Jordan.**

**Choose who's next.**


End file.
